


it takes a morning like this

by crookedspoon



Series: Feed Me, Also, River God [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Mild Language, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Serenity</i> lives up to her name: she's the only place he finds any measure of peace. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes a morning like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrixrefugee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/gifts).



> Written for mtxref_fic's birthday and inspired by the prompt _Firefly - Mal - Serenity deserves her name, she's the only place he finds any measure of peace_ from fic_promptly. Also fits Jun 11, 2014 " _Sorry to rain on your parade._ "

Now in cease-fire, my chest is filled  
with the fresh breeze of serenity.

—Chungmi Kim, "As My Life is a Dream"

  
Even amidst bustling planets like Persephone, after long days of getting fired at, ridiculed and ripped off, a quiet nook and some peace of mind can be found. For Mal, _Serenity_ is aptly named, ornery though she can be. No place in the 'Verse where he can stand being threatened for a pay raise before breakfast without wanting to break anything.

He's in a right good mood. Everything's packed and ready to leave within the hour for some quality time in the sun. Nothing's gonna ruin that. So he just kicks back, continues paring an apple, and lets Jayne jab his spoon at him. 

A blob of porridge splotches Mal's vest.

Mal takes a look at the stain, then at Jayne, at the stain again, then slams his knife upright into the table. It shivers as he lets go.

"If you're finished prettifying my clothes there's a mule needs cleaning," he says amicably and slips the peel into his mouth

The offending tableware clanks against the bowl Jayne is hunching over. "Gorram it, Mal. Let one of them women folk handle the scrubbing business. A man ain't got no time for cleanin' anything 'cept his guns."

"Right. I'm sure Zoe will be delighted to hear of your suggestion. I'm guessin' you'll be cleanin' your guns with your very own hide come morning."

"Aw, come on, Mal. That ain't no way to treat a friend. Aren't we pals? Haven't we braved odds together, you and I?"

"If we were friends..." Mal says and fingers the handle of the knife, bending the blade towards him. It twangs back into position when he releases it. "...I'd not be needin' to pay you. 'Cause that's what friendship is like, you know. Helping each other. Giving without taking."

Jayne picks up his spoon again and gestures with it. "Exactly. You'd give me money if I was in a tight spot. You'd—"

A sizzle, shriek and clatter cuts them off.

They turn to see Book dripping with batter at the kitchen counter, frying pan in hand and gaping down at a crouching River who's picking up... red and green bits off the floor.

"It's okay, River," Book says, once he's composed himself again. "Nothing happened. Just a bit of flame, nothing serious. It's all right now."

"Since when are you givin' the girl cooking lessons?" Jayne asks, previous affairs all but forgotten, as the Shepherd puts the pan down and searches for a towel.

"She saw me dicing onions and asked if she could help. She wanted to surprise her brother with an omelette, she said."

He has cleaned off most of the mess, but some spots still remain on the cuffs and hem. He'll probably have fun scrubbing them out later.

"Here," River says, holding up the bowl with the stuff she gathered from the ground. "We can still use the pepper."

"I..." Book accepts it dazedly, already setting it aside on the worktop, "don't think that will be necessary."

"Mal?" comes Kaylee's voice from outside the kitchen before the girl herself bounds around the corner.

"Who rained on your parade?" he asks, for she is not her usual sunshine self.

"You remember what I told you about the reactor's coolant main?"

"Something not good, I'm guessin'." Apprehension slowly makes itself known on his face.

She bobs a nod and folds her arms. "Turns out the pumps need to be replaced. And there's nothing among the spare parts I can use to fix this."

Mal just stares at her. Hard. "And you're telling me this _now_? We're headed for some downtime in Pelorum."

"I _know_. We'll just have to take our downtime here while I get the baby running again."

Before Mal has time to react, he's interrupted again.

"Captain?" Wash rushes through the door. "Bad news."

"Son of a bitch. What is it now?"

Wash scratches his head and dares to look sheepish. "Well, looks like we'll have to postpone our vacation in the sun. The control systems tell me _Serenity_ would face a serious be in danger of overheating if we made a dash for it any time soon."

"Yeah, Kaylee just told me. Anything else?"

"Uhh,,, if we're not going anywhere today, can I take the wife out for a bit?"

Mal scrubs his hands through his hair. This isn't happening. So much for some peace and quiet.


End file.
